1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical components. In particular, the invention relates to optical components configured to produce light signals with a selectable bandwidth.
2. Background of the Invention
The wavelength division multiplexing technique allows a waveguide to carry more than one channel of information in a multichannel beam of light. Each channel is carried on a light signal having a unique wavelength.
Optical components such as demultiplexers are typically employed to separate the channels in a multichannel beam. Separating the channels allows the channels to be independently processed. The demultiplexer receives the multichannel beam on an input waveguide and outputs each of the channels on a different output waveguide. Accordingly, each output waveguide is typically associated with a particular channel.
Demultiplexers are often associated with a particular bandwidth. The bandwidth of a demultiplexer is associated with the range of wavelengths that are present in an output waveguide. For instance, the output waveguides of a demultiplexer with a wider bandwidth have a larger range of wavelengths than the output waveguides of a demultiplexer with a narrower bandwidth. Different applications for the demultiplexer often require different bandwidths. For instance, a wide and flattened bandwidth can relax the wavelength alignment requirement between a laser and a demultiplexer. As a result, there is a need for optical components configured to produce light signals with a desired of bandwidth.
The invention relates to an optical component. The optical component includes an input waveguide having an expansion region expanding from an input port to a multimode port. The expansion region is configured to receive a light signal through the input port. An array waveguide grating is configured to receive a light signal from the expansion region of the input waveguide. An output waveguide has an output port configured to receive the light signal from the array waveguide grating. The output port has dimensions that are different from dimensions of the input port. In some instances, the output port has an output port width that is different from a width of the input port.
A function expressing the expansion from the input port to the multimode port can include an exponential function and/or a sinh function.
Another embodiment of the optical component includes an input waveguide having an input port through which a light signal exits the input waveguide. An array waveguide grating is configured to receive the light signal from the input waveguide. An expansion region expands from an output port to a multimode port. The multimode port is configured to receive the light signal from the array waveguide grating. The output port has dimensions different from dimensions of the input port. In some instances, the output port has an output port width that is different from a width of the input port.
A function expressing the expansion from the output port to the multimode port can include an exponential function and/or a sinh function.
Another embodiment of the optical component includes an input waveguide having an expansion region expanding from an input port through which the expansion region is configured to receive light signals to a multimode port. A function expressing the expansion from the input port to the multimode port includes an exponential function. An array waveguide grating is configured to receive a light signal from the expansion region of the input waveguide. An output waveguide has an output port configured to receive the light signal from the array waveguide grating.
Still another embodiment of the optical component includes an input waveguide having an expansion region expanding from an input port through which the expansion region is configured to receive light signals to a multimode port. A function expressing the expansion from the input port to the multimode port includes a sinh function. An array waveguide grating is configured to receive a light signal from the expansion region of the input waveguide. An output waveguide has an output port configured to receive the light signal from the array waveguide grating.
A further embodiment of the optical component includes an input waveguide having an input port through which a light signal exits the input waveguide. An array waveguide grating is configured to receive the light signal from the input waveguide. An expansion region expands from an output port to a multimode port through which the expansion region is configured to receive the light signal from the array waveguide grating. A function expressing the expansion from the output port to the multimode port includes an exponential function.
Another embodiment of the optical component includes an input waveguide having an input port through which a light signal exits the input waveguide. An array waveguide grating is configured to receive the light signal from the input waveguide. An expansion region expands from an output port to a multimode port through which the expansion region is configured to receive the light signal from the array waveguide grating. A function expressing the expansion from the output port to the multimode port includes a sinh function.
Still another embodiment of the optical component includes a multimode interference device having a port with a port width. A waveguide is coupled with the multimode interference device. The waveguide expands from a narrow region to the port of the multimode device.